Last Photo
by BlackAngelique
Summary: Four years ago, Hikari got dumped, and she completely lost track of life. In order to spend time to forget the past, Hikari runs away and goes to a school out of Odaiba. She starts healing until another emotional disruption; will she survive this time?


This is a Takari. I'm sorry. Writing Henrika has died in my heart of writing. JUST KIDDING. I'm just into Takari for a while. And I'm going to write my first Card Captors Sakura story…so stay in tune and REVIEW! DUH!

This story has some insanity in it. Not HUMOUR INSANITY! I'm mean more like obsession and insanity…it contains one sided Yakari and complete Takari

It'll probably end up Angst…the Card Captor Sakura story named Frosted Blossoms or something like that will be up hopefully by next Friday…hopefully…

_I discovered my sins, my deeds…but one thing I cannot find is destiny._

_----_

Last Photo

By Black Angelique

----

He left.

A fourteen years girl slid down to her knees as the emptiness poured into her heart. She had fallen into the world of shadows, and nothing was there to stop her. The break up was just too harsh. Too harsh. His words were knives. His pale blue eyes pierced her heart. All his warmth and endless words of love were simply nothing. Phonies. Fakes. Whatever you call them. But no matter so, she wished they were real. They seemed so real to her. In exchange, she told all her secrets and weaknesses in him, trusting that he would help her grow out of her little lalaland. But all she did was get swallowed into his trap of no mercy. And now she suffers the consequence.

The rain soaked her chestnut hair. Tears dripped endlessly from her cheeks, drying as they made a path towards her chin. She felt destiny taunting her as if she were a little toy. A little voodoo doll. To tortue and to stick pins in. Destiny chose her to die under the hands of love. But it all still seemed like endless reality…dancing on between eternities.

_"I'm so sorry. We can't see each other any more. My work demands more of my time. Plus, you're too young for my own good. I have rock concerts where major babes demand to know my girlfriend. And I'll feel so embarrassed when I tell them that you are. You're only the mere age of fourteen. The reason why I became your boyfriend was because I wanted to just distort your life. No love. No sensation. No passion. It's over, Hikari. Deal with it." Yamato looked at her coldly before staring off into the showers. Hikari bit her lip, tears threatening to tumble over. The wind was abnormally cold for the spring season._

_"But Yamato, why didn't you? How could you do this to me? I always loved you. Why don't you like me anymore?" Hikari spoke as the words trickled down her tongue, making an pleading, weak tone. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Why didn't he love her anymore? This was all a joke. It had to be. Yamato still loves her. Yamato and her will get engaged. Yamato and Hikari will get married. Yamato and Hikari will have babies. Yamato and Hikari are destined to be for eternity. _

_"Why should I repeat this. It's over. Get it over and deal with it. I'm leaving." Yamato turned around and his shadow vanished into the foggy scenery. Hikari watched as he strolled away, too shock from the past moments to show any action. Realization reached her as she finally noticed the unbearable loneliness of her heart._

_"NOOOOO! Please don't leave…Yamato, I love you… " She cried out. It was all too late. Few minutes too late. He had walked out of her life forever, like a shattered photograph lying abandoned in a trash can. She was erased from his heart even before she existed. The world turned grayer than it was before._

_Tears poured down her cheeks as she spoke the words to the empty park…her echo spoke her sadness…_

No more. She couldn't take it anymore. All sudden flame of anger burst through her soul. Suddenly, she hated Yamato. He no longer loved her. Scratch that, he never loved her. She was just his little toy puppet. She was weak, and an easy person to distort. She was a little girl who swallowed all his moronic lies. His playboy actions. She wasn't going to take that anymore. She won't let destiny screw up her entire life. Pain killed her heart, and that was her mistake. She was going to change that. She would take no more of this useless puppet he had been playing on her. She would be strong. She would be courageous. She would give no mercy. But most of all, she would never, ever accept love ever again. 

She stood up, crying loudly into the rain. She was going to change. Nothing could stop that. This was the new Hikari. No space for old stuff.

----

4 years later

"Man, he's gorgeous." Several girls giggled as they passed the blond teenager. Takeru smiled a little, rolling his eyes. _Typical_, he thought. Everyday, I hear another shrilly giggle even if I already have a wonderful girlfriend. He knew why they were giggling. Another dance was going to happen. Life seems as if will never, ever change. Every morning, mother yells at him to get out of bed. Every morning to afternoon, he goes to school and deals his humungous fan club. Every evening, basketball practice. Every night, homework or calling his girlfriend, Yumei. Everything just seems _so_ regular. Pretty sad, he thought.

He walked to his locker, hoping that today would give him mercy, and be different. Something just told him that today would be special. It was a feeling, more or less an inspiration. Maybe it was the twinkling sound of light storms outside. Whatever it was, he could tell that something else besides homework, dates, dealing with fanclub would happen. Or maybe it was the airy feeling going around about the Valentine Dance next week. Whatever it was…he didn't know.

He approached his locker, inhaling the excitement that drew up as girls passed notes and whispered to each other's ears to discover who they're going to go out with. Breathing, Takeru sighed as he shook his blonde hair. He already had enough of Yumei saying that all the time. Not that he didn't like her really, Yumei was just a bit odd…She would sometimes prance around, but whenever he had a friend that was a girl, Yumei would glare at her with her beautiful violet eyes as if she were jealous. Other times, she was eerie and her voice grew dangerous. He did know what made him fall for her; maybe it was her pretty violet eyes or her sunshiny smile, or the fact that she FORCED him to fall in love with her. Whatever, Takeru couldn't care less.

Miyako was standing against her locker. Being class president, Miyako always held the responsibility of taking charge of the rowdy senior classes. She was a tech-nerd, but Takeru's friend, Ken, particularly noticed her somewhat sleek purple hair, and her magenta-purple eyes. Being Ken's girlfriend played a huge role in the school popularity system, and Takeru was glad that his friend even had SOME time for him.

"Konnichiwa," she greeted, looking casual in a black turtle neck and a pink skirt with a binder tucked under one arm. She breathed then exhaled, and said, "I've got a great intergalactic mission for you, oh Honourable Commander of the spaceships," she hinted with a note of sarcasm, "just kidding, anyways, being a great friend that you are, I want you to take care of my student counseling sessions for these two months cause of the mayhem in the student council. Since you've done these sessions last year in helping students around this school who have personal conflicts, you're in charge a while this year too. Please, just this once. I can't find anyone else."

"Okay…" Takeru looked hesitant, remembering the student he dealt with last year. He could still feel the presence of a graduated bully who threatened to kill his guts if Takeru couldn't get his gothic girlfriend back. He shivered; that was simply horrid…

"Well, here's her picture…" Miyako said, handing him the photo.

"She looks nice and good-looking," Takeru blushed, taking in the thick chestnut hair and laughing ruby eyes, "but she looks like she's in junior high. I don't get why she needs these sessions." She also looks kind of familiar, he thought. 

"Got the hots for her, huh?" Miyako grinned slyly, "well, actually, she's sorta of a friend of mine, but we haven't seen each other for so long. This photo was from four years ago; she has changed a lot," she said seriously,  "She turned like ice cold right after her rock star boyfriend dumped her. Ran away from home, and living on her own. She's a wonderful athlete and a good musician. She also used to be a cheerleader, sweet and likeable." Miyako sighed, "but she changed. That was after her boyfriend left her. She basically drowned into insanity."

"Oh." That was all TK could say. Unconsciously, he reached over to open his locker door.

"Well, first session starts today at 3:45 pm. See ya! Don't be late for class again!" Miyako waved and ran to class.

Takeru looked at his watch, "Shit, I'm really late now!"

----

She hated today.

More accurately, she hated all the days of her miserable, miserable life. But today was one week away from the _absolutely_ fabulous Valentine's Dance. And that meant girls would giggle and scream over their male victims. The airy feeling of affections tortured her as the girls walking alongside whispered to their friends, hushing and yelping with excitement as a cute boy passed by. So stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why love when you can hate, she thought. All these people who suffer from the curse of Love. Like I once did.

The more she heard the endless cheerful sound of whispering and giggling in the classroom, the more she felt like throwing up. All this reminded of her past, that continued to haunt her even as people speak. All this cheerful sound simply reminded her of all the good times. Her ex- kissing her passionately inside a house when the winter storm was raging on. That day, she could still remember. She could still smell the fresh chocolate coffee. 

But now that bright memory was gone, and it was replaced with the absolute haunt of the cold, despicable, azure eyes of the man that dumped her because she wasn't "cool" enough. She didn't give a damn. She can't even remember his name anymore but only his existence. But somehow, destiny managed to curse her; his existence still haunts her as ghost from the past. 

Every time she saw a pair of perfect, azure eyes, she got reminded of the sinful boyfriend she once had. No matter how hard she tried to erase those perfect blue eyes from her memory, the memory just somehow got stronger and stronger. Every shadow, every soul somehow tended to destroy her. And it had gotten so bad that Hikari had to run away from home to heal. She just couldn't take it anymore—she could take any more pressure from the loss of her many friends, or even her caring brother, Taichi. She just couldn't. She couldn't worry any more else. She needed time alone to hate and rethink. She even changed her name to Rikku Ayami so that she could hide from the claws of society for a few years. There was no Hikari Yagami for now. 

Whatever.

The rain was absolutely perfect. Rain was her favourite weather since it explained her feelings so well. _Raining, raining blood. Tears of void. Nothing so precious under the suffering laws of eternity, _Hikari slowly recited from a poem from her favourite poet. It was so true. When she stood in the rain, she could just forget everything. Even the memories of her old boyfriend…It washed away all the pain and guilt she had caused. The soothing memory just…released…her soul…

She twisted her chestnut hair, and concentrated onto the blackboard. The only reason why she decided to come to this school was to be with her only best friend, Miyako Inoue, who moved away two years ago to this school. Miyako invited her to come to this school under a new identity so that they could talk when Hikari had another one of her emotion breakdown. What a great friend, Hikari thought, too bad everyone else isn't like her. 

Class already started. The chirping and giggling continued as an ongoing tortured. Focus, Hikari, she told herself, focus. Just forget your past.

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" Suddenly, a blond boy with a white hat in the normal school uniform screamed out as the door closed behind him. Hikari continued to flip through the pages of her notebook. She glanced sideways at the empty desk, hoping it will remain like that for the rest of the year. She didn't want to be near anyone, and wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone. She wanted to be that way.

"Takeru, can't you be on time for once? Be sporadic, please." Hikari heard the teacher say.

"Gomen nasai, Hikau-sensei," the blond, or so-called Takeru, took a slight bow of respect. He turned his face this way, and Hikari couldn't help but glance at a perfect pair of azure eyes. Things faded as he heard him walk down the aisle to his seat. No, Hikari wanted to scream, don't remind me of him again. I don't want to remember all the suffering I've gone through just because of one stupid guy who dumped me for prettier girls. The image seemed realer than ever; the blond hair, the blue eyes, and muscular shape dominated her mind. She was drowning in the past…drowning in the past of hate and torment. No, please don't sit beside me, Hikari prayed silently.

The world hated her. He walked slowly on the left aisle, and guess what? Took the seat RIGHT BESIDE HER! Hikari felt faint. The past never ever seemed this tormenting; Hikari could feel her heart crack into pieces. He looks exactly like my old boyfriend…why did Life just curse her this way?

Takeru glanced sideways at his seating partner, and noticed the same, exact ruby eyes on the photograph Miyako gave him. However, instead of the laughing face he saw on the picture, this girl had a dignified, fierce look on her pale face, and her expression showed inner fiery.  Nah, it couldn't be. The girl in the photograph looked way cheerful than the way she looked; plus, she was hotter, Takeru couldn't help but blush. But he could feel himself drawn to her…it was like an inner attraction. He glanced at her again, and noticed her eyes gently out of focus; he could tell, behind the cold mask she wore, she was rather lonely…Takeru had gotten into counseling so much last year, he could always tell what people were thinking on the inside. Her eyes were still out of focus as she absently twirled her pencil in front of the textbook; it also gave Takeru the feeling to actually reach out and help her. 

"So what's your name?" Takeru's voice somehow reached her mind.

Hikari stayed blank. She knew he was looking at her, but she honestly didn't want to face the past again. 

"Hello……….?"

Blank.

"Hello?"

"WHAT?"

"What's your name?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS? LOOK BLONDIE, IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE THIS A YEAR, YOU WILL NEED TO LEARN HOW TO KEEP YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH SHUT!" Takeru's face looked hurt. 

She avoided his question. All she knew is that, if she wanted to survive this year, she will have to stay as far away from any reminder of that god damn bastard as possible.

- - - -

"GOD, I'm late for my counseling session; Miyako's gonna kill me." Takeru said angrily, being yelled at a girl who he didn't even know. He only wanted to know her better. She simply seemed so distant…and sad…and awfully pretty with those crimson eyes of hers…Takeru thought. At least, he finally knew her name off of one of his fellow classmates. Rikku Ayami. He only wanted to be her friend. Takeru knew it was his personality; every time someone needed help, he was always there. To some, he was great help. To others, he was too pesky for his own good.

He reached for the door of the counseling room, and prayed that it was a person who he'll have a good time working with.

And there he saw, a pair of crimson eyes.

TBC…?

Six Reviews at least? I no this story sucks, but please review…I worked hard at least.

Please and Thankyou,

JA!

Linna


End file.
